mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Catastrophe
Crazy Catastrophe is an edit of Mizuchi, as the name implies, this crazy edit is a true member of the "Glorious God Orochi Race". This edit in terms of cheapness exceeds that of related cheap edits such as Devil's Eye, being able to defeat many other god-tier characters, including Chuck Norris. This edit cannot be K.O.'ed by normal means and can only be K.O.'ed using a cheaper related Mizuchi edit known as Ice-Oro-Mizuchi or characters such as G-Guanyin-ICE, or characters that are in a tier higher than Null. Crazy Catastrophe has also inspired a few well-known edits known as Overkill and Dark-Arc-Angel. In M.U.G.E.N, Crazy Catastrophe has been made by okihaito, an edit that is arguably one of the cheapest edits of Mizuchi ever made. This is also one of the first edits to be considered in cheapness to the point where he is nearly impossible to K.O. Gameplay Crazy Catastrophe is a CPU controlled character, meaning he cannot be controlled by the player (his CPU can be disabled in the OPTION.txt file), but features a unique moveset. He is able to summon a clone of himself and has many full screen OHKO Hypers. But the cheapness reaches its peak when his 12th pallete is picked, activating a mode that makes him capable of defeating god-tier characters such as Chuck Norris, Devil's Eye and Hastur, also unlocking his most powerful move Cremination Blast. Crazy Catastrophe can K.O. almost any character in under a few seconds from the start of the round, even those who lack hitboxes. He works as intended for WinMUGEN only, but the possibility of using him on M.U.G.E.N 1.0 exists by using a slightly modified version, though this can still crash the game. When his 11th palette is selected, the intro of his other palettes (12th included) is skipped, or his helper cannot be spawned, Crazy Catastrophe's battle mode changes entirely; recent versions start out with cracking glass, followed by a Return To Nothingness with a higher pitched Darkja sound effect, after which 7 different modes of full screen events are active: # Spheres in red, blue, cyan, green, yellow, magenta and white fly up from the bottom randomly. # Snowflake-like projectiles from Mizuchi closing up appear randomly, coupled with different-pitched Mizuchi voices. # Blood-splatters now appear randomly and different-pitched Orochi voices join in with Mizuchi's voices. # Spheres exploding to the sound of a beating heart appear randomly, while the screen overall also alters in color, from normal, to green, blue, red or white (stage may be visible). # A human face which appears to be screaming appears now permanently in the background with white kanji symbols raining down. # Red kanji symbols, coupled with the blood-splatters from the 3rd event appear now all over the screen. # All of the previous levels now appear simultaneously until the match is over (regardless of victory, forced time over or defeat). In the more recent versions, all cheap characters (save for a very few) will be instantly K.O.'ed after the 7th event is active for a certain amount of time. This is how Crazy Catastrophe can defeat characters like Infinity Mizuchinion and Dark Donald 4th. However, if the 11P mode is defeated through specific coding or forced time over (Arcueid_MA in her 12th palette is capable of this), the 11P mode changes completely (applies to older versions): *The BGM takes a lower, distorted pitch (or a higher yet normal pitch in the case of Overkill). *The intro is still present, but the Return To Nothingness is now red and black and even more aggressive. *Once the attack stops, everything goes pitch black, so that nothing but the hit counter is visible and only the distorted BGM and the opponent's voices and attacks can be heard. The fight simply ends in a stalemate as nothing else happens, except for the opponent attacking. Things to note regarding the alternate 11P mode concerning characters: *Dark Donald 4th doesn't appear in this mode at all. *Arcueid_MA's attacks don't appear at all and eventually is stuck, permanently using her instant-time-over move to no avail. 'Stats' 'Movelist' Edits Crazy Catastrophe has also inspired a few edits of the the character, known as: *Overkill: An edited version of Crazy Catastrophe with a different palette and new intros, which was made by xXFunboy20Xx. The designs for the full screen attacks were replaced with different ones. *Dark-Arc-Angel: Another edited version of Crazy Catastrophe by 2010LifeGame with slight visual changes and Seymour's theme from Final Fantasy X playing when using his 12th palette. Videos MUGEN-VCISG 2x vs Crazy-Catastrophe Mugen - Chuck Norris DEFEATED! MUGEN- Crazy Catastrophe(v1.2)Defeated!!!!!!!! M.U.G.E.N. - Ancient Donald (12p) vs Crazy Catastrophe (12p 2013 10 12 Version) MUGEN- Crazy-Catastrophe Vs kouryuu Category:Characters